Summer Love Can Last Forever
by hotangelictomboy
Summary: Hermione and her daughter are living happily together until Areyah's father wants to be part of her life. SSHG. No HBP or DH. There is a full summary inside about how Hermione becomes pregnant and it is also in the Prologue. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Hermione falls for a mysterious guy that is working on her uncle's farm. When she finds out who he really is after she becomes pregnant, she decides not to tell him. When he ends up finding out about their child, she is forced to let him back into their lives. His only hope of winning her heart is gaining her trust once again.

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this story it has been nagging at me for the longest time, so I just had to write it. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can. Seeing as it's my senior year in High School, it could be a while before I even get this posted. The first poem in here (piece of it) is by Bendicta Goveia. The last one is by Deiah Haddock. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and Areyah Eileen Granger who will later become Areyah Eileen Snape.

**Acknowledgements:** a few of you gave me help by telling mew that Hermione should be sixteen instead of twelve. I took your advice and changed some things. I hope you all like the changes.

**Prologue**

Hermione stopped her car as she spotted a man in the fields. She had never seen him before. His hair was black, his chest muscular, his face handsome, holding a nose perfectly proportioned to his face, and his full lips that were made for kissing. She couldn't quite see his eye color, but the eyes were walnut shaped. Hermione's mustang died as she took her foot off the brake to leave.

Trying to start it again, she didn't get anything from the car. Putting her head against the wheel, she sighed. She didn't see the man she had been staring at only seconds before walk up to her window. But she heard him rap his knuckles on it. She opened the door and stepped out so she could get the full effect of his body. Self-consciously, she straightened her perfectly straight black hair and smoothed her new white t-shirt.

"Is there a problem with the car?" The man stood in a gray t-shirt and his jeans against the side of her car. The shirt clung to his muscular body as the sweat perspired from his body.

"No, I'm just sitting in my car because I can," She said sarcastically.

At first, the man looked as if he was angry, then he laughed. "Would you like me to take a look?" Before she could answer, he reached around her into her car, his body exceedingly close to hers, and popped the hood. Going to the front of the car, he poked his head under the roof and started to check things out. After a minute or two, Hermione could hear his muffled voice coming from beneath the hood, flowing over her like a cool breeze on a warm summer day. "How long have you had this car?"

"About five years. Why?"

Closing the hood, he stepped back and said, "The batteries dead. Do you drive it a lot when you're here?"

"All the time," she said, sighing.

"If you help me push it to the side of the road, I'll give you a ride up to the main house," he said.

They pushed the car to the right side of the road, near the ditch and started walking up the road to where he pointed saying, "my car is this way."

Sitting in the passenger seat, she sat quietly as they drove up to the main house where her family was staying. Satisfied that he was going to stay quiet, she asked, "How long have you been working here?"

"About two weeks this summer. Do you come up here often?"

"As often as I can. Usually it's every summer, but last year my parents wanted me to go with them to France."

"That explains why I haven't seen you here before."

At Hermione's confused look, he explained, "I started working here last summer." Changing the subject, he asked, "What's your name?"

"He—Emma."

"That's a nice name," he said politely.

"Well, you know who I am, now who are you?"

"My name is Andrew."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Do you," he asked as he glanced at her.

"I have my uncle's last name."

"So you're a Cynster."

"Yes."

They stayed politely silent for the rest of the ride to the main house. When they pulled up and Hermione got out, her family came rushing out to greet her. Everything became a blur as they swarmed around her, welcoming her back. She vaguely saw Andrew walked into the bunkhouse.

Hermione and Andrew spent a few days apart. When they finally got to see each other again, it was when the entire family had gone to Sunday morning church service.

Hermione sat by the pond in the shade by the willow tree when Andrew sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I didn't go to church, so I came out here to think."

"Why didn't you go to church?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't believe in the same things that the Catholic faith believes."

"Same here."

"What do you believe?"

Hermione looked out at the pond for a moment before gathering her thoughts and answering. "I don't really know what I believe. I think that there is a higher power than human beings, but I don't believe in God or the Catholic faith."

"I believe about the same things that you do."

They stayed together by the pond for a few more hours talking and then Hermione decided to show Andrew her favorite spot on the estate. Leading him through the woods, they came to a clearing that had almost nothing in it. There was a small gravestone at the edge of the clearing. Hermione sat by it and traced the letters. Andrew came to stand behind her and saw what they said.

_**Matthew Michael Cynster**_

_**August 1, 1994 – December 25, 1995**_

'_**An eternally sacred life still goes on from the body that lies here.'**_

"Who's Matthew," Andrew asked.

"He was my cousin. Ever since he died, my uncle has hated Christmas."

"I can imagine that he does."

"He was my favorite. No matter how much I love my other cousins, he was my favorite. I had my uncle bury him here instead of in the Cynster vault because that isn't open to visits."

They stayed silent for a few minutes and then Hermione lay down next to the grave with a hand caressing the dirt that covered it. Andrew sat down at the end of her feet, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"How old are you," Hermione asked, still sitting at the grave beside her, her hand still resting on the grave.

"Why," Andrew asked her curiously.

"I'm just curious."

"I'm thirty-four years old."

Hermione sat up and looked at him saying, "You don't look thirty-four."

"How old do I look?"

"You look to be about twenty-five years old."

Andrew laughed. "I haven't ever been told that. I don't even think I remember being twenty-five years old."

"I bet if you looked back in your memory far enough, you would remember. What it was like."

From then on, they could be found together on the estate for most of the day. They spent their time wisely, learning about each other and gradually falling in love. Hermione though about it and decided that despite his age, she still loved him. Finally, Hermione got up the nerve to talk to Andrew because it was bothering her to be around him with him not knowing, she decided to confront him with her feelings.

Andrew sat by the pond reading a book when she sat beside him. He set his book down and looked at her. Seeing that there was something wrong, he asked her what was bothering her.

She told him that she loved him and that she couldn't be around him anymore without hurting, so she had to stop seeing him around the estate. Finishing, she went to stand up, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back down to face him.

"Despite the wrongness of it, I am in love with you, too," he said. You're young enough to be my daughter if I had one and yet I care about you romantically." Saying that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Moaning, Hermione opened her lips to his probing tongue. As the glide of his tongue slid through her mouth, she laid down on the cooling ground as dusk came, and pulled him with her. They made love there as dusk surrounded them with love, lust, and passion.

1 Month Later

Hermione stood at the willow tree tracing the initials that had been carved into the bark the night before. She had woken in the morning to roll over onto a sheet of paper addressed to her in Andrew's handwriting. It was the last week in August. She would be returning to school soon. As she closed her eyes, she saw Andrew's face and thought of the tiny life growing inside of her. She hadn't had the chance to tell him before he had left. She had planned to tell him today. Now, she would never have the chance to and she would have to have her child grow up without a father.

She could see the letter he had written in front of her eyes because she had read it so man times.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_It is my deepest regret that I have to leave you. I may not want to do this, but it is required. My favorite poem has a few lines that apply here._

_**So with a sad and heavy heart,**_

_**This part comes to an end**_

_**But I will no say goodbye.**_

_**You'll always be my friend.**_

_PS - go to the willow tree by the pond and you will find my gift to you._

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the gift again.

_**A**_

_**and**_

_**E**_

_**Forever**_

The letters and word would stay there forever. Now Hermione had to go back to school and tell McGonagall that she had to drop out.

Hermione stepped into McGonagall's office in her seventh year and sat down in front of her Head of House. Deciding it was best to come out and say it, she told her the truth of why she was there. "Professor, I need to drop out of school. I have to get back on the train tonight and leave to go home."

"Why," the older woman asked her while leaning forward on her desk.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said cautiously.

Of all the excuses that Hermione could have said, those two words were the most shocking to her teacher. Finally coming out of her shock, her teacher asked, "Miss Granger, I know this is not my business, but I have to ask. Who is the father?"

"I don't know his real name. When I went to my uncle and asked him what his name was so I could tell him, my uncle just told me that he only gave him his middle name and asked not to give his first or his last name."

Nodding her head in understanding, McGonagall said, "Okay. I'm going to present you with another option besides returning home. You may like it, or you may not like it."

"What," Hermione asked slowly.

"There are some other students in the past that have found themselves in this predicament before. Madam Pomfry has made special clothes for them that have helped them. These clothes are able to expand, but show nothing to the people around the user. Even is someone bumps into you, they will not be able to tell that you are pregnant."

Hermione stood by the lake under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and watched the scene play before her eyes. Ginny sat next to Severus Snape listening as he told the story of his lost love, despite the late hour of the night.

"Her name was Emma. We slept together one time. I hate myself for it. She was sixteen years old. Now she's seventeen now, but it makes no difference. I told her my middle name and didn't give a last name. But it was all a mistake."

Hermione's eyes filled with bitter tears as she heard his last words. She turned away from the two figures and ran back to the castle as fast as she could, not caring who saw her feet under the Invisibility Cloak.

Lying down on her bed in her dorm room, she let the tears fall from her eyes into her hair and onto her pillow. A few hours later, when all her tears had dried, she went down to the common room and took out her poetry book.

_**Eternity**_

_**I lie in bed as night and pray**_

_**That you will think of me**_

_**I cry until my eyelids close**_

_**And dream - eternity.**_

_**I wake to sunlight on my face**_

_**For a moment I forget**_

_**Then a cloud passes by,**_

_**And I realize, this is it.**_

_**I carry on throughout the day,**_

_**Feigning joy and feeling pain**_

_**I long to gaze upon your face,**_

_**To share smile, and embrace.**_

_**The day is drawing to an end,**_

_**And still I think of you.**_

_**I try to relax, yet in my mind,**_

_**I wonder what to do.**_

_**So now I lay me down to sleep**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep,**_

_**And should you chance to think of me,**_

_**Know that I love you - eternally.**_

Closing the notebook, Hermione went to sleep in her bed and knew that she could never face Andr - Severus with their baby, knowing that he would think it was a mistake.

**A/N: yes, this is a story from my other account in case none of you realized. I am not stealing it from pplhater2493 because that is in fact...me. But anyway, I hope you liked it and if you would like to read more, review for me and let me know.**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was writing another story that I will not put up until I finish with this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its short, but I will get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Areyah.**

_**Chapter 1: Three Years Later**_

"MUMMY!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione instinctively turned as she heard her daughter's voice calling for her. The others stared as she picked up her daughter and spun her around, smiling as her daughter giggled loudly.

Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Sirius and the Weasleys all stared at her with confusion. McGonagall put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and said quietly, "I think it's time to tell them."

Hermione nodded and sat down at the table in Grimmauld Place with her daughter's face in her neck as she fell asleep. "This is my daughter," Hermione explained. "Her name is Areyah Eileen Granger. She's named for her cousin and her great- grandmother. She's three years old this December."

"How did you have her if you were still in school," Snape asked coldly and curiously; something only he could accomplish.

"I left for Christmas break. The magical clothes that Madam Pomfry gave to me covered up my condition."

"When did you become…pregnant," Ron asked, clearly crushed at the news.

"It happened over summer break when I was sixteen. There was only one time that we didn't take precautions, but it was enough. Areyah was born five months later. The doctors thought that she wouldn't survive because she was so small and because she was premature, but she has her father's strength," Hermione said whimsically.

Everyone stared at her as if she had grown horns and a tail. As she had predicted, they were not displeased, they were disappointed. They had thought she would have been smarter than this; they had been wrong.

Ginny was the first to speak. "She looks just like you."

Hermione smiled. She knew that Ginny wasn't one to give up. She would get an earful when Ginny went back to the room they shared. Instead of badgering her with questions, they only watched as she stood with her daughter in her arms and walked out of the kitchen, into the hall to take Areyah to a bed.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Ginny came into the room five minutes after Areyah had been laid down for a nap on Hermione's temporary bed, looking as if she had been interrogated by everyone after Hermione had left.

"Who is the father," she asked quietly, well aware of the sleeping figure on the bed.

"You know him, actually."

"Is it someone I know personally, or have I just heard about him?"

"Personally, though not closely." _I hope_, Hermione thought to herself.

"I don't understand," Ginny said cautiously.

"If I tell you this, you have to swear to keep it quiet. You cannot tell a soul, alive or dead. Understood?"

Ginny nodded her head in understanding and waited. In return, Hermione told Ginny about her sixteen year old summer and how she had discovered who her child's father really was.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are the Emma that Severus was talking about," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, not realizing that Ginny had used Snape's first name.

"You have to tell him," Ginny said.

"No. You heard him yourself, He said it was a mistake and I don't want him to think that Areyah was a mistake."

Ginny was silent for a minute, debating with herself. "What sis you tell her about her father," Ginny finally asked, gesturing toward Areyah.  
"I told her that he was away on business. I don't ever want him to know. I could never face the reality that he thought our daughter was a mistake."

"Does she have any glamour on her to cover up her parentage?"

"Yes," Hermione answered hesitantly. Then, with a wave of her wand, her daughter's features changed dramatically. The only features that were similar to her mother's were her nose and curly hair. If anyone saw her in her present state, there would be no doubt in their mind as to who her father was.

"I put glamour on her because whenever I don't, he is all I see when I look at her. I don't want Areyah growing up knowing that her father thinks she is a mistake."

There was silence in the room except for the soft breathing of the child on the bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. A special thanks to Twilite Prowler for your help on the last chapter and this one. I hope you like the changes that she made. And I thank you for all of your suggestions. I'll get the timeline and plot sequence over to you ASAP. Shomersham Place is pronounced (Shom-er-sham) I hope this helps with the pronunciation of it. Also, in case you were wondering, I got this from the Cynster nvels, and it is in the UK.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Areyah**

Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets

A few days passes without any big news. Ginny could be found alone, looking grim. Hermione was with Areyah constantly, unless she was away with family. Harry and Sirius were usually together talking and Ron was by himself moping over what he had lost which in fact, he had never really had.

Snape was usually away.

One day that he was there, Ginny found him in the backyard looking over the fields. She walked up beside him and sighed. Hermione hadn't known that the two of them had become close ever since he had told her about his 'mistake.'

"There something I have to tell you," Ginny said to Snape.

"Please don't tell me you're in love with me, Ginny. That is the last thing that I need right now."

"NO! It's nothing like that. You may think it's a blessing. Or you may think it's a bad thing. I hope you like it."

"What," he asked cautiously.

"Remember when you told me about Emma?"

Snape stiffened, but nodded.

"You told me that you slept together once. I have a question before I tell you this. Did you use protection?"

Snape stared at her for a moment then slowly shook his head. 

"Did you know that Emma had a child?"

"How do you know that," Snape asked almost sarcastically.

Ginny went over what Hermione had told her about the summer she and Snape had spent together. When she finished, she watched Snape turn at the laughter coming from Areyah as Hermione spun her around in a circle.

Then he turned back to Ginny. "Are you sure that she is mine?"

"I saw her without all the glamour. She has everything of yours except her nose and curly hair. There is no doubt in my mind that she is yours."

Standing silently for minutes at a time, they said nothing. Ginny finally left Snape alone and went inside.

Snape watched as Hermione and Areyah played together.

After watching that for what seemed like hours, he finally went over to the pair. Bending down when they both turned, he looked at his three year old daughter. Staring at her for a moment, he thought back to the summer that he and Emma - Hermione – had first really met.

He had fallen for her in a short time. And he had left her because he had thought he would only see her during her visits at her uncle's house at Shomersham Place Then he had left her a note when he had left to prepare for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Looking at his daughter, he now saw that he had been wrong to think it was a mistake. He now saw that it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Speaking for the first time in minutes, he asked Areyah, "Who are you named after?"

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but Areyah answered before she could stop her.

"My granny and cousin. Mummy didn't really know who my granny was until last year, but after that, she gave me her name."

"Is your 'granny' Eileen Prince?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Do you know who I am," he asked after a short pause.

Areyah shook her head and waited for him to explain. Hermione waited, anticipating him saying that he was her teacher, but was shocked at what he said.

"I'm your father."

"Areyah, come inside for your nap, you can talk to Daddy later." Picking up her daughter, she gave Snape a look that told him not to argue.

When she came back outside, Snape was sitting in the spot that he had been in when she had left.

"What were you thinking," Hermione nearly screamed as she looked down at him.

Standing up, he screamed, "Me? You kept her from me for three years! I deserved to know! I deserved to know!"

"Well, _Andrew, _because you thought it was a mistake, I decided to keep her away from you."

"Who told you that I thought it was a mistake," Snape asked suddenly shocked, thinking that Ginny had talked to her and betrayed his trust.

"No one told me. I was there. I was under Harry's invisibility cloak."

"OK, _Emma_. Ginny told me that she was mine. Now I have a question for you.

Do _you_ think that it was a mistake?" he asked enunciating each word in the question.

"I would have put Areyah up for adoption if I had though that it was mistake."

"Good," he said.

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

A shiver ran through her entire body as she was pressed against him, breast to chest, hips to thighs. The sensations that she thought she would never feel again came rushing back as he held her in his arms. Snape slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her against his arousal before pushing her away.

"I don't think that it was mistake. Not when I look at her or you, knowing that she was the result of our love for each other."

Hermione said the only thing she could that would keep him from breaking her heart again. "We weren't in love with each other. We were infatuated by each other."

Turning, she left him standing there with a stunned look on his face. Suddenly, she was turned back around and held against his body. She struggled until she heard his voice above her head.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I was really in love with you. And I want to be there for my daughter, even if you won't let me be there for you. I deserve to be there for her."

"I know," Hermione said, beaten. 'I wasn't going to say that you couldn't see her." She was trying to retain her coldness, but she was failing miserably.

"What did you tell her about me," he asked, still holding her.

"I told her that you were away on business but I never said where."

Letting her go, he stepped back. "OK, this is how it is. If you don't want me, that's fine. But I want Areyah. So, either you let me have joint custody of her, or we go to court and see who gets sole custody of her. It's your choice."

"You can have joint custody," Hermione said quickly, not wanting to lose her daughter. "But you can't live with us at my father's house. We'll be leaving tonight to go there."

"Fine. But I expect to be able to see her anytime I want to unless prior arrangements are made in advance."

"Agreed," Hermione stated, knowing full well what days he could and could not see Areyah.

With that said, they both went their separate ways, each needing to speak with different people; Snape with his mother and Hermione with Ginny.


	4. Chapter 3: Conflicts

**A/N: Thank you for all your patience. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all like this chapter. **

_**Chapter 3: Conflicts**_

Snape found himself even angrier as he knocked the brass knob on his mother's front door. María opened the door and lead him into the parlor to sit while she went to inform his mother that he was there.

When Eileen entered the room, he turned from the window he had been looking out of and looked at him with such anger, that she flinched as if he had raised his hand to hit her.

"Areyah Eileen. Does that name sound familiar, mother?"

He only called her mother when he was angry with her. Every other time, he called her Mamá.

She raised her chin as she sat down, like the regal lady she was. "Yes, she is your daughter. I see her every Wednesday."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I took the Unbreakable Vow. The only way I could have told you was if you had said her first and middle name to me. It was Hermione's conditions of my visiting with her."

"How did you find out," Snape asked with cold patience.

"I was in Diagon Alley last year when a little girl came up to me, telling me that I looked like her 'Daddy,' as she so eloquently put it. Hermione came up behind her as she showed me you picture from a photo that Hermione had taken when you were standing by the lake. Hermione was taking nature pictures when you appeared and she decided that she would take some pictures of you for her memories and the years that she would have to spend without you. I talked to Hermione while her father took Areyah home and she told me about the summer that you had spent together and how she had fallen in love with you. I asked her if I could see Areyah and she presented me with those conditions."

"You're wrong about her being in love with me," Snape with cold indifference, yet feeling his heart rip as he said the words.

"What makes you say that?"

Snape sat down beside her and relayed his conversation with Hermione.

"Hermione was hurt when you said it was a mistake," Eileen explained to her son. "I can guarantee you that she was trying to protect herself from getting hurt _again_. You broke her heart when you left and again when you said it was a mistake. Then, when her mother left, it was too much for her to handle. She tried to commit suicide, but her father found her in time. She and I have become quite close over the past year. We share secrets and heartaches."

Snape thought about what his mother said on his way to Spinner's End and decided that if she was right that he would have to prove his worth to Hermione; he would have to win her back. So, he vowed that he would do whatever it took to make her is again and show her that he really did love her.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood in front of Ginny with her arms crossed over her chest as she gave her speech on trust. When she finished, Ginny told her why she had told Snape everything that Hermione had told her about their daughter.

"He deserved to know. It's his child, too. He would have wanted to be a part of that."

"How do you know he would have wanted to be a part of it," Hermione asked impatiently.

"He and I have gotten close over the years and he has told me a few things about his life. He always said that if he had a child he wouldn't let it grow up without a father like he did."

Hermione remained silent as she listened to what Ginny was telling her. She had never had conversations with Snape about his life; not even when they had had that summer together. She left there and went to speak with his mother, the only person she had ever really considered a 'mom.'

Knocking on the front door, María opened the door and told her that Eileen was in the parlor. As she walked in, by the look on Eileen's face, Hermione knew that Snape had been there before she had.

Hermione sat down next to her 'mom' and silently sat until Eileen looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked into her tortured filled eyes. "I'm sorry that I put you through this. I just didn't realize how badly he would take it. I didn't know that he himself grew up without a father."

"He did have a father until he was ten years old. But he was not a very good one. When he was actually at the house, he was drunk and he fought with Severus constantly unless he was fighting with me. I'm sure Severus was grateful when his father up and left one day, never coming back. I was heartbroken, but still grateful. Despite everything he had done to me, I still loved him. I only realized years later that it was not a healthy love that held for him."  
"Did Sn--Severus ever discuss his father with you?"

"No," Eileen stated, ignoring Hermione's slip. "I don't think he wanted to upset me.

Hermione left her mom's house an hour later with nothing but conflicting thoughts about how to make Snape leave her alone for good, or keep him with her forever.


End file.
